


Reckoning

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Torture, Belts, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Master Slave Dynamics, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Piss Denial, Slapping, Torture, Urine, Watersports, Whipping, electric shock, face fucking, gagging, non-con, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal escapes and comes to Will, he is tortured by the new, changed Will, in many different ways till he becomes a willing slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLICIT STORY  
> WATERSPORTS IN THIS CHAPTER  
> MAYBE SCAT/ENEMA IN THE NEXT   
> BUT NO PLAYING  
> JUST TORTURE  
> AND SLAVE
> 
> DONT READ IF YOU HATE

This would be all too easy, Will thinks, as Hannibal enters his dining room, smiling his usual supercilious smile, as if he knew Will wouldn’t call Jack, that Will wouldn’t alert the authorities to the location of the missing and escaped Lecter. He watches Hannibal drain the glass of wine, and wonders if the cannibal knew that the reckoning Will promised him was only coming, Hannibal seemed to not have any idea of this, did he now?

“Will…” Hannibal smiled, and poured himself a second glass of wine as if Will’s home were his own. “You are not too ugly, as I remember. Certainly you are rather palatable, even now.”

“Get out of my house, Hannibal.” Will feigned a shaking anger, although he hoped exactly the opposite. “I don’t care where you go, just. Just go.”

“But, Will…” Hannibal pauses and slurs slightly, feeling his knees weakening, “Ah, my boy. You’ve…mixed…. in the wine…”

“Took you a while, didn’t it?” Will grinned, before grasping Hannibal firmly by the arm, the other man too curious and weak to protest, following Will to the bedroom. Will had prepared it following the news of Hannibal’s escape, and now, it was almost effortless as he pushed Hannibal onto the man, the man limp and unresisting, although his eyes were burning open with curiosity. He quickly shackled Hannibal’s wrists to the metal handcuffs at the bed post, and his ankles to the ones at the foot of the bed so that the tall man was lying spread eagled on the bed, his wrists struggling weakly. But Will’s work was not done, as he brought out a pair of scissors, and laughed softly at the sudden fear in Hannibal’s eyes.

“Don’t worry.” He said smoothly, cutting Hannibal’s shirt off. “These are for your clothes. For now.”

He surveyed Hannibal’s torso, the years of prison didn’t make him any less fit, oh no, the muscles of his abdomen still stood out, the muscles at his side were still there, covered by the thin layer of fat that showed his age, and rolled slightly as he struggled again. Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s nipples, pink and surrounded by greying hair, and squeezed hard, twisting them and making the other man cry out in pain. He would have to shut the damn man up later, Will rolled his eyes. He unzipped Hannibal’s pants and pulled them down, cutting them when they were at his ankles, and looked at the briefs he wore, white and tight. Will snipped the scissors once to remove the offending underwear and looked at Hannibal’s cock, just as he remembered it. The base of hair at the groin was greying slightly, and his dick was soft now, flopping to the side as his balls were exposed, and Will pinched the skin of his ball-sack, hard, making the man cry out in pain again.

Since all the restraining was done, Will got off the bed and watched Hannibal’s cheeks flush in shame as the man looked down at his own pathetic nakedness, his red, painful nipples and his soft, listless cock, and Will felt himself hardening as he stripped off his clothes quickly, on his own terms. He went to the dresser and made a pot of strong coffee, for he needed Hannibal to stay awake now, now was the time to have fun. And of course, coffee was a powerful diuretic; Hannibal would surely feel the need to urinate more than once during the entire session, what with the sedatives in the wine and all. Exactly how Will liked it, and he gave his cock a quick pump.

“Drink, or it’s gonna be worse.” Will barked, as he forced a large tumbler of coffee to Hannibal’s lips, and the man struggled at first, but opened his lips as Will forced the liquid down, watching some of it trickle onto Hannibal’s chin. Had he been the Will Graham of seven years ago, he would have wanted to kiss him, but now he only wanted to make him feel pain. Raw pain. “Good. I need you to stay awake for all of this.”

Will straddled Hannibal’s stomach, and produced a cylindrical device, before stuffing a gag in Hannibal’s mouth, watching the man’s eyes grow wide in terror as Will switched on the device and it began buzzing with electricity.

“You know what this is?” He demanded, as Hannibal slightly shook his head, sweat beading on his temple, franticness in his eyes. “It’s a shocking device. I can basically make you die with this thing, but of course, I’m not here to do you any favors.”

He gave his cock another stroke as he saw the fear in Hannibal’s sweat become almost tangible. He switched on the electric device and slightly touched Hannibal’s nipple with it, causing the man to let out a loud, muffled scream as his eyes rolled, and Will still pressed the device to the inflamed nipple.

“This,” Will mumbled softly, as he brought it to the other nipple. “Was what I felt when you stabbed me and left.”

He pressed the electricity to Hannibal’s other nipple, and watched in muffled delight as Hannibal’s screams grew louder and his chin was covered in saliva from the gag, his eyes wild and rolling. Will pretended to take no notice, and only stroked his own hardening cock before moving his attention to his captive’s soft penis, and he turned up the voltage, watching the sweat bead up on Hannibal’s stomach and groin, the man trembling violently as Will brought the electricity closer and closer, his pelvis jerking in an attempt at solace, but Will pressed the device on Hannibal’s tender cock, and listened eagerly to the man scream and scream, his hips jerking as Will relentlessly pressed the electricity to him again and again, watching the cannibal’s body spasm as if struck by lightning, now covered in a slick layer of terror sweat. A dribble of piss escaped the man’s cock in fear, wetting the white bed with a few drops of yellow. Will flicked the man’s penis with the device once more before moving up the bed and whipping out the gag mid scream, stuffing the whole length of his cock in there without warning, as Hannibal started retching and gagging violently.

Will thrust in and out of Hannibal’s mouth, even as the man tried to puke up his cock.

“This was how we felt when we learned what you’ve been feeding us.” Will grinned, before taking his hard, slick cock out to watch Hannibal turn his head and retch loudly, his mouth trying to vomit but only a thin trickle of wine slid onto the white bedcovers.

Will turned away, and brought out a studded belt.

Hannibal’s eyes widened in terror again, as his genius brain surveyed the studs, barbed, and saw how much damage they would inflict. Will looked at the cannibal’s cock as he cracked the belt on the bed, and saw a short, thin stream of fear urine spurt out again, yellowing the sheets as a bit more escaped when Will cracked the whip a second time.

“Stop pissing, or it’s double the whipping, you disgusting fuck.” Will snarled, as Hannibal tried to control himself, his cock spasmed slightly in desperation. Will didn’t care, as he brought the belt down hard on Hannibal’s belly, the man’s unrestrained roar of pain music to his ears. More piss shot out of his cock as he lay gasping like a fish, and Will brought down the studded belt again, hard, dragging it as if to cause even more pain. Hannibal was pissing in fear now, his cock releasing a long stream of piss that puddled under his ass.

“Stop that,” Will commanded, and brought the belt down lightly on Hannibal’s cock, but the urine only flowed with more of a force, the man’s bladder emptying with a loud hiss and trickle, seemingly endless as the yellow stain spread around him, he didn’t stop pissing, possibly from the fear, wine and coffee, until the thick stream dribbled to a thinner trickle, and finishing in frantic spurts, until Hannibal lay in a puddle of his own urine, his balls submerged in the yellow liquid.

“Fucking disgusting,” Will snarled as he squeezed the cannibal’s balls too tightly with his hand, not minding the piss, squeezing it till the ballsack turned red and pained, and Hannibal vomited in earnest now, wine and coffee being puked onto his own chest. The cannibal was actually crying now, sobbing great heaving sobs as tears ran down his cheeks, and well may he weep, for Will honestly wasn’t done yet.

He put his mouth on Hannibal’s soft, piss stained cock and began to suck, and naturally, Hannibal’s penis hardened, only a little at first, but then Will used his teeth, and Hannibal was fully aroused, Will bobbed his head even more. Hannibal groaned in pain-ridden pleasure, but Will raised his head.

“Ha.” He scoffed. “It’s not that easy.”

He began tickling Hannibal’s now painfully erect, unrestrained, wet cock, and ran his fingers teasingly over the slit that was wet with precome.

“Cum, and I’ll fucking make you piss yourself again.” Will snarled, and jacked his own cock off as he brought out a rope and tied Hannibal’s cock and balls together, too tight, before slapping his hand on the combined organ, watching it spasm with the desire to come. Will kissed the tip of the pounding, restrained cock and watched precome drip down it, and almost wished the man would come.

“Let me---“ Hannibal choked and begged, his eyes and nose running. “Please, Will –“

“I’ll fucking kill you if you do. “ Will threatened, slapping his cock one more time to watch it bounce. He decided to torture him more, and took it in his mouth for a second, tightening his tongue around the saltiness before he slapped it again, watching it drip with moistness. Will took out a clothes-peg from a drawer, and pinned it to Hannibal’s ball sack, relishing the weak roar that emanated from him.

“Fucking slut, you want to fucking cum, don’t you?” Will threatened, the electric device next to Hannibal’s nipples, gently touching him with it, touching it to his cock and hearing him scream.

“Please, Will –“ Hannibal begged, his cock standing at attention.

“No.” Will snarled, his eyes wild. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

He pinched Hannibal’s nipple again, before pouring more coffee down the restrained cannibal’s throat, let him piss, let him die in his own piss, Will thought savagely.

“Let me use the toilet, Will…” Hannibal sobbed. “I do not want to lose more dignity.”

“Piss in your own piss.” Will snorted, jacking off as Hannibal’s cock bobbed in the rope restraint. “See if I care. But you fucking dare to come, and I’ll kill you.”

“Please…” Hannibal sobbed, and he came then, gobs of white sticky cum shooting from his cock as he cried out, sobbing and thrashing, before turning desperately to Will as his cock softened, now probably filling with more piss.

“Piss, and I’ll kill you.” Will grinned, before taking out the studded belt again. He had so much fun with this. He untied Hannibal’s restraints to the bed, the man was so, so docile now, following him fully nude, smelling like cum and sweat to the bathroom.

“Get in the tub.” Will gestured, and Hannibal got in like a dog, his cock looking pathetic, hanging from between his thighs, covered in his own come.

“Let me relieve myself, please.” Hannibal begged, his chafed hands holding his limp, wet, used cock. “Please, and I will do anything.”

“Fucking try it.” Will spat, before bringing the belt down hard on Hannibal’s hands, a frenzy rising in him as he frantically hit every part of Hannibal that he could see, and the man didn’t even scream anymore, just groaned and thrashed. Will put the plug in the bathtub and watched it fill, covering Hannibal’s legs, then his limp, trembling cock, and his chest, before he stopped the water.

“Piss and I’ll make you drink it, slut.” Will swore, before pushing Hannibal’s head into the water and holding it down for a full forty seconds before leaving him to come up for air, guttural sobs tearing from his throat, screaming and weeping. He did it again and again, each time Hannibal got weaker and weaker, till Will dragged him out of the tub and he half-sat on the floor, exhausted and tortured. Will immediately made him stand, and tied his hands to the shower railing, and he watched as Hannibal squirmed weakly, and crossed his legs in vain. A hissing noise from Hannibal’s cock, punctuated by sobbing. Another burst of hot urine spattered on the floor, running down Hannibal’s legs as his cock weakly released a thin piss stream that bloomed on the tiles before it spattered to a stop. Hannibal’s head hung forward – he had fainted.

Tomorrow, slut. Will grinned. Tomorrow I’ll continue, and he turned, leaving Hannibal standing there in a puddle of his own piss.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW SHOULD WILL TORTURE POOR HANNIBOO TOMORROW???
> 
> LEAVE US A REVIEW!!!


End file.
